


Suddenly Love

by utamina05



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Perasaan itu begitu kuat, bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.





	Suddenly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ini dibuat untuk temen dan request-an temen juga, semoga dia masih inget fanfic ini wkwkwk.
> 
> I miss you, My besti~~ :'D
> 
> Disclaimer : Original punya saya, karakter dan ceritanya.

Matahari pagi itu baru saja terlihat jelas dari arah timur. Aku melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kananku. Yap, aku lebih suka memakai jam tanganku di tangan kananku, meskipun orang menatapnya aneh, tapi aku terbiasa memakainya di sana. Itu bukan hal buruk, kan?

Oke, lupakan soal jam tangan. Suara gemuruh kecil yang berasal dari perutku lebih penting dibandingkan apapun yang sedang terpikirkan olehku. Penyakit maagku hampir kambuh, aku harus bergegas mencari sesuap nasi untuk mengisi perut kosongku setelah jam pertama mata kuliahku hari itu.

Ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku mencari teman yang berjanji akan menemaniku sarapan pagi itu. Ke mana, Yumi-chan? Beberapa menit yang lalu dia bilang akan menunggu di tempat kami biasa _hang out_. Aku menghela napas lega saat melihat sesosok gadis berkacamata sedang duduk dan tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu kupedulikan.

“Hei,” Sapaku pada Yumi. Yumi nampak terkejut saat aku mencolek bahunya. Senyumnya mengembang saat dia tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya.

“Masami-chan!” Seru Yumi. “Ke mana saja daritadi? Sini duduk, ambil kursi di sana.” Ujarnya lagi sambil menuntunku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku mengambil kursi dari meja lain di restoran kecil itu dan mulai mengobrol saat aku sudah duduk di sebelah Yumi.

“Aku cari daritadi. Kau tidak membalas pesanku!” Kataku sambil memanyunkan bibir. Yumi terkekeh malu.

“Aku sedang makan, jadi tidak melihat ponsel tadi. _Sorry_ ,” Aku hanya geleng-geleng saja, tahu akan kebiasaan temanku yang satu ini.

“Wah ada Masami,” Pandanganku berpindah pada gadis satu lagi yang tersenyum padaku, tentunya dengan senyumnya yang penuh arti. Itu sih menurutku, Hitomi adalah gadis tomboy yang cukup modis. Berpenampilan tidak fenimin, tapi tidak terlalu tomboy. Gaya bicaranya yang cukup cepat (kadang Yumi yang teman dekatnya pun tidak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Hitomi) membuatku terkadang cukup canggung dan selalu terkejut tentang bagaimana dia sesungguhnya.

“Hei, Hitomi-chan. Kamu tidak ada kelas?” Hitomi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku baru keluar 15 menit lalu. Aku masuk di jam yang sama seperti kalian.” Aku mengangguk saja, kemudian Yumi mengajak ngobrol teman lain yang duduk di hadapannya, dan barulah aku melihat siapa orang yang diajak bicara olehnya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap orang itu sesaat, dia sibuk mengobrol dengan senyuman dan tawa yang juga mengikutinya. Hitomi ikut bicara dengan Yumi dan temannya itu.

“Aku pesan dulu ya.” Ucapku karena masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya berbeda denganku. Mereka sering satu kelas, tetapi aku jarang sekelas dengan mereka, jadi aku pun tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah memesan makanan dengan usaha yang cukup keras (Aku lupa mengambil uang di ATM, jadi kupinjam uang punya Yumi yang hanya  tertawa), aku kembali duduk menunggu pesananku datang.

“Kamu memang mirip Miyama- _sensei_!” Seru anak yang sejak tadi duduk di depan Yumi, mereka masih berbincang setelah aku kembali duduk di sebelah Yumi. Yumi memiringkan kepalanya, tengah berpikir apa yang dikatakan temannya, di sisi lain, Hitomi tertawa puas.

“Miyama- _sensei_? Benarkah?!” Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap sambil tertawa bersama Hitomi. Aku masih belum tahu siapa dia.

“Tapi tanpa kacamata,” Timpal anak itu lagi, Yumi masih nampak berpikir.

“Ya sudahlah, nanti coba kamu lihat sendiri, Yumi. Yang jelas, aku diajar olehnya setelah ini.” Kata Hitomi yang dari nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa.

“Miyama- _sensei_ itu baik, sebelumnya aku dapat nilai A waktu di mata kuliah semester kemarin.” Hitomi terkejut mendengar kata-kata anak laki-laki yang masih belum sama sekali disebutkan namanya.

“Apanya yang baik? Waktu menggantikan Kunikura- _sensei_ mengajar kemarin, semua mahasiswa terbengong mendengar penjelasannya. Akhirnya, Kunikura- _sensei_ harus menjelaskan ulang mata kuliah itu.” Laki-laki itu kembali diam dan menggedikan bahu.

“Aku khawatir tentang Makio- _sensei_.” Ucapku tiba-tiba, semua mata menatapku sekarang.

“Memang kenapa?” Tanya Yumi padaku.

“Entahlah, dia lebih dingin saat mengajar mata kuliah semester ini. Berbeda dengan dia yang dulunya ramah.”

“Dia pasti memberimu C nantinya!” Celetuk anak laki-laki tadi, yang kemudian dicela oleh Yumi.

“Haru-kun, kamu tidak boleh begitu!” Laki-laki yang akhirnya dipanggil ‘Haru’ itu menutup mulutnya dan terkekeh. Aku langsung terhuyung lesu mendengar kata-kata teman Yumi itu. “Ne, Masami-chan, jangan dengarkan Haru-kun. Dia hanya asal bicara saja.”

“Tapi itu kenyataan kok! Semester lalu aku dan teman satu kelasku dapat nilai C diajarkan olehnya.” Haru terdiam kembali setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yumi. Aku semakin terpukul mendengar ucapan Haru, tiba-tiba muncul rasa putus asa dari dalam diriku.

“Hei, sudahlah. Belum tentu Makio- _sensei_ itu memberimu nilai C. Asalkan kau berusaha maksimal pasti bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih.” Hibur Hitomi sambil melahap nasi goreng telur mata sapi yang dihidangkan oleh pelayan restoran.

“Yah, mudah-mudahan sih.” Timpal Haru, yang diikuti dengan tawa Yumi. Aku pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya, merasa kalau itu adalah awal dari _bully_ -an teman-temanku pada pagi itu.

“Kamu jahat juga ya,” Ucapku secara tidak sadar, padahal aku belum mengenal siapa Haru. Haru hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yumi melihat jam di ponselnya.

“Mana pesananmu, Masami-chan? Sebentar lagi kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai.” Aku cemberut seketika. Benar kata Yumi, makananku belum datang sejak aku memesannya tadi. But, _hey_ , rasa laparku hilang. Aneh, bukan? Dan seketika itu juga selera makanku hilang.

“Apa boleh buat, aku makannya nanti saja saat makan siang.” Ujarku pasrah sekaligus kesal karena pesananku tidak diantar.

“Kalian satu kelas di mata kuliah sekarang?” Aku, Yumi dan Haru mengangguk bersamaan. “Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku ada di kelas yang berbeda. Sampai nanti!” Kata Hitomi yang lalu pergi duluan meninggalkan kami, dan meninggalkan nasi gorengnya yang masih belum habis. Aku sempat terkejut saat menyadari kalau Haru ada di kelas yang sama dengan aku dan Yumi.

“Oh, kamu juga satu kelas denganku dan Yumi?” Tanyaku dengan heran.

“Aku sekelas dengan kalian hari ini, dan dengan Yumi di beberapa mata kuliah lain.” Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu aku mengerti, kalau ia ada di kelas khusus dengan Yumi. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan mengabaikan detak jantungku yang berguncang saat melihat senyumnya. Tunggu, berguncang? Kenapa tiba-tiba...? Aku menggeleng pelan. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, elakku sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Masami-chan, ayo cepat!” Seru Yumi yang membuyarkan lamunan pendekku. Aku segera menyusul Yumi dan Haru yang sudah jalan menuju pintu keluar restoran.

&*&*&*&*&*

Yukihira- _sensei_ datang sedikit terlambat siang itu, dengan pakaian dan gayanya yang modis, beliau mulai menjelaskan mata kuliah Manajemen Pemasaran Internasional. Seperti biasa aku tidak merasa bosan dengan cara mengajarnya yang selalu ‘hidup’ dan penuh dengan humor. Aku sempat terkejut mendengar suara gelak tawa dari anak yang duduk di sebelah Yumi. Yang tertawa kencang itu adalah Haru. Aku sempat terkejut melihat sikap dia yang aku kira kalem dan pendiam, ternyata berubah drastis menjadi orang yang penuh tawa dan pandai berguyon, membuat aku maupun Yumi yang mendengarnya tertawa saat ia sedikit berkomentar di setiap topik yang dibicarakan oleh Yukihira- _sensei_.

Baru kali ini aku melihat laki-laki seperti Haru. Penampilan dalam dan luar terlihat berbeda, sama sekali berbeda. Lain hal dengan teman Yumi lainnya yang juga kenal dengan Haru, Yamada, yang terlihat pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah, yang memang sesuai dengan sifatnya itu. Tapi kalau Haru... Dia berbeda. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kedua pipiku yang hangat.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku memikirkan Haru?

Aku memegang dadaku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku kembali berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan Haru yang masih sibuk tertawa mendengar guyonan ringan Yukihira- _sensei_. Sesekali dia menoleh padaku dan mengajakku bicara, mengajakku ikut mengomentari penjelasan Yukihira- _sensei_. Aku ikut tertawa mendengar ucapannya, perasaanku berbeda. Aku merasa lebih bahagia, dan tentunya detak jantungku semakin cepat. Aku berusaha mengabaikan suara jantungku lagi dan berusaha fokus, sampai pada akhirnya kelas siang itu selesai.

“Kalian masih ada kelas?” Tanya Haru pada Yumi dan padaku. Yumi mengangguk.

“Aku dan Masami-chan masih sisa satu kelas sampai sore.” Dia mengangguk lagi. “Ne, Masami-chan, kau mau kembali ke restoran tadi? Pesananmu masih berlaku, kan?”

“Kau benar, aku masih lapar.” Yumi berdiri menempatkan tas selendangnya di bahu kanan.

“Haru-kun, kau ikut?” Aku memandang Haru penasaran, entah kenapa aku berharap dia juga akan ikut. Tidak lama kemudian Haru mengangguk dan menoleh pada kawan di sebelahnya.

“Yamada juga ikut, iya, kan?” Yamada mengangguk dan setuju pada ajakan Haru. Kemudian kami berjalan bersama kembali ke restoran. Di sana kami bertemu dengan Tatsuya, kakak senior yang biasa _hang out_ dengan aku dan Yumi.

“Bagaimana kabar, kalian? Tumben makan bersama begini.” Seperti biasa Tatsuya berbicara dengan lantang. Ia sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Dengan santainya ia menawarkan _toss_ padaku, Yumi, Haru (Yang baru kusadari juga sudah mengenal Tatsuya) dan bahkan pada Yamada yang belum kenal pun, Tatsuya masih tetap bersikap ramah. Sepanjang menunggu pesanan datang, Tatsuya bercerita panjang lebar. Terutama bicara denganku masalah sepak bola.

Kami memang merasa asyik jika bicara tentang kesukaan yang sama. Terkejut, bukan? Aku memang sangat suka sepak bola. Banyak informasi yang aku tahu berhubungan dengan sepak bola, timnya, pemainnya, dan banyak lagi. Aku cuek saja meskipun orang-orang merasa heran dengan sikapku yang meski perempuan tetap menyukai sepak bola. Hal itu membuat Haru terkejut juga.

“Kau suka sepak bola?” Aku mengangguk mantap, yang kemudian tersipu mendengar Haru bertanya padaku.

“Aku suka semenjak dulu. Ya... Meski keluargaku jarang yang suka dengan sepak bola.” Haru tersenyum lebar, membuatku tersipu dan terpaksa melirik ke arah lain. Dia mulai mengajakku bicara lagi soal sepak bola, yang tentunya dengan semangat aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya itu. Dia juga menyukai tim yang sama denganku! Paling tidak, itu informasi penting yang aku dapat darinya. Aku terkejut mendengar pemikiranku itu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?!

Obrolan berakhir dengan datangnya pesanan yang sudah sejak tadi kami tunggu. Yumi asyik mengobrol dengan Tatsuya dan juga Yamada tentang salah satu anime terkenal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena satu-satunya anime yang aku suka hanya ‘Bleach’. Kalian tahu? Ya, anime keren yang bercerita tentang shinigami bernama—

“Diego.” Ucapku yang membuat delapan pasang mata menatapku dengan bingung.

“Diego?” Haru mengulang jawaban pertanyaannya yang tadi ingin tahu anime apa yang aku sukai selain ‘Naruto’ yang menjadi topik pembicaraan Yumi, Tatsuya dan Yamada. Sontak keempat orang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kedua pipiku kembali merona, merasa kalau saatnya tiba untuk dipermalukan kembali.

“A-aku lupa nama tokohnya! Kau tahu, kan, Yumi-chan? Itu lho, nama tokoh utamanya itu siapa?” Yumi menghapus air mata yang berada di pinggir matanya sambil tertawa kecil.

“Namanya ‘Ichigo’, bukan ‘Diego’, Masami-chan. Paling tidak ingatlah nama tokoh utamanya!” Aku ikut tertawa sambil merasakan malu yang tidak tertahankan karena diledek oleh teman-temanku. Apalagi Tatsuya yang memang hobi mem- _bully_ aku kapanpun kami bertemu.

“Diego itu nama sepupu Dora.” Celetuk Yumi yang membuat kami tertawa lagi. Ditambah dengan ucapan Yamada yang polos.

“Aku kira sepupu Dora itu adalah Boots.” Hal itu membuat kami tertawa kembali. Kekonyolan itu membuatku merasa beban selama ini berkurang. Tentunya perasaan itu muncul kembali saat aku melihat Haru yang juga masih asyik tertawa meledek temannya yang salah mengira kalau manusia bisa memiliki sepupu seekor monyet. _Well_ , pembicaraan sudah buntu. Dan tentunya semakin tidak jelas. Akhirnya kami putuskan untuk masuk ke kelas untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa karena Haru berada di kelas yang berbeda. Kenapa aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini? Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaan biasa saja seperti perasaaan sahabat yang aku rasakan pada Tatsuya.

Atau mungkin bukan.

Perasaan itu begitu kuat, bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tentu saja, aku masih bingung memutuskan perasaanku yang aneh ini. Aku baru saja memutuskan pertalian erat antara aku dan seseorang yang sudah menjadi spesial sejak lama. Tiba-tiba hari ini aku baru mengenal orang lain tidak lebih dari 24 jam dan perasaan itu muncul begitu saja.

Apakah aku ini gadis plin-plan yang memang tidak bisa memilih seseorang yang spesial? Apa salahku sampai aku merasa bingung seperti ini? Tapi jika aku membayangkan wajah dia, wajah Haru, yang senyumnya selalu mengembang itu, jantungku kembali berdetak kencang.

Aku ingin menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang. Tetapi aku malu. Malu mengakui perasaan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tumbuh hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Apalagi aku sendiri belum tahu Haru itu orangnya seperti apa. Dia memang ramah dan terlihat baik, _okay_ , tidak menyembunyikan kalau faktanya dia itu suka bercanda.

Hanya satu orang saja yang bisa aku ajak bicara tentang masalah ini. Dan orang itu kemungkinan haruslah orang yang juga mengenal Haru. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang memperkenalkan aku dengan Haru, Yumi-chan.

“Sampai nanti, Masami-chan!” Seru Yumi, yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melambai padanya dan bilang hati-hati saat dia pulang sore itu untuk mengantarku ke toko buku.

Aku menggigit bibirku, mungkin seharusnya aku membujuknya untuk mampir ke rumah lagi setelah dari toko buku. Padahal tadinya aku ingin mencurahkan perasaan anehku ini padanya. Aku hanya menghela napas dan melihat taksi membawa Yumi mulai menjauh.

Setelah mandi dan kembali ke kamar, aku melihat ponselku yang berkelap-kelip, menunjukan bahwa ada pesan masuk yang belum aku baca. Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari Yumi. Dia sudah sampai di rumahnya, syukurlah. Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin aku harus cerita sekarang.

“Aku mandi dulu sebentar ya,” Aku membaca kalimat itu dari pesan Yumi yang baru saja sampai. Dengan perasaan ragu aku membalasnya.

“Kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa bilang. Aku ingin bercerita padamu.” Kuketikan pesan itu dan kutekan tombol _send_. Setelah kurang lebih dari 20 menit, ponselku bergetar. Entah kenapa detak jantungku kembali berguncang. Itu adalah balasan Yumi.

“Aku sudah selesai. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kau ada masalah?” Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengetikan balasan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Dari dalam hatiku aku merasa malu untuk bercerita soal perasaan aneh yang muncul itu, tetapi di sisi lain aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendengar curhatanku dengan kebingungan yang masih kualami ini. Dan tentu saja ini karena aku menyukai teman Yumi! Ya, sudah kuakui dan kalian membacanya dengan benar. Aku memang menyukai Haru.

“Aaaaargh!” Keluhku kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang masih basah karena baru dikeramas. Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan bingung, aku mengakui apa yang ada dipikiranku mengenai Haru pada Yumi. Tebakan Yumi sangat jitu. Ia menebak beberapa teman laki-laki yang kemudian salah satu dari mereka adalah benar. Tapi semenjak aku memberi petunjuk yang sangat jelas, aku sih yakin dia akan langsung benar menebaknya.

“Aku sudah tahu dari awal.” Aku membaca balasan Yumi sekali lagi. “Pandanganmu padanya sejak tadi berbeda, dan aku sudah punya _feeling_ tentang perasaanmu itu, Masami-chan.” Aku membeku sejenak membaca pesan Yumi lagi. Hei, apa aku sejelas itu sampai Yumi bisa membaca ekspresi wajahku?

Kedua pipiku merona kembali. Aku takut kalau Haru sendiri sadar akan perasaanku yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku menyakan pada Yumi solusi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku bertemu dengan Haru lagi, semenjak Yumi dan aku sering bertemu, ada kemungkinan besar Haru  akan ikut juga karena kami satu kelas di beberapa mata kuliah.

Aku tersenyum membaca balasan Yumi. Aku rasa benar, aku harus bersikap biasa agar Haru tidak curiga. Justru jika aku menjauh, dia malah merasa ada kejanggalan.

Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya menghela napas. Dadaku terasa berat kembali menahan perasaan ini, perasaan yang baru muncul kembali setelah lama tidak kurasakan. Bahkan dengan orang yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang spesial untukku saja, aku sudah tidak merasakan hal itu. Untuk itu aku lebih baik memutuskan pertalian itu daripada menyesal nantinya, yang hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit di antara aku maupun dia.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku membuka lembaran baru. Paling tidak, aku akan mencoba dan membuktikan, apakah perasaanku ini dapat bertahan atau tidak. Dan sejauh mana aku masih bisa terus memiliki perasaanku pada Haru. Untuk saat ini yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah berdoa, semoga semuanya diberikan yang terbaik untukku dan juga orang lain, terutama Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir~


End file.
